


Shocking

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Danger, Electricity, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, POV Third Person, Science, Short, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Max and Otto have always had a hard time getting physical, considering the two could never touch. Fortunately, Otto has a plan for this, using one of his favorite things: Science.





	Shocking

The doc had something to show Electro. Of course, Max had no idea what that could be. Otto just said to meet him at this certain location at a certain time. The location was far away from most of the city. It seemed like whatever the doc had was incredibly dangerous and would hurt a lot of people, potentially, if it was near the city and that amount of people. 

Electro wondered why he, of all people, was the one who would see this thing first hand. Why him? Why not the rest of the Six? Wasn’t someone like Adrian more likely to understand the workings of something scientific? Or maybe the ol’ Tinkerer could come by and check this out. Whatever it was, it was something that had to do with Dillon himself, most likely, and not about the advanced technology. 

Soon enough, the doctor was there, seemingly in a rush. Truthfully, he’d been wanting to show this to Max for a while and he had just perfected it. He was so excited and he was out of breath by the time he was there. When Otto got excited about something, it was cute. It wasn’t like he got excited by anything, only the dorkiest things. That brought a smile to Max’s electric face. 

“Do you know why I brought you here?” Asked Otto as he began to put something on himself. Max couldn’t tell what it was, but it seemed very complicated. He watched for a moment, trying to deduce what was happening, to no avail. 

“No idea, doc. What do you gotta show me? Why me? Half of the other guys would understand this twice as good as I would.”

“Ah, but only you and I can test this thing I made. Trust me, my love, this is beyond worth it. You will be ecstatic once you see this.” Max watched with suspicion after Otto spoke but gave a little nod. 

Otto pressed a little button on his device and whatever it was roared to life. Max continued to watch on silently. Suddenly, Otto removed Electro’s helmet. Max was skeptical, as he didn’t want Otto to get burned. Otto took a deep breath and reached out a bare hand towards the other villain, who tried to get away. As much as he loved the doc, he didn’t want him to touch him... since he didn’t want him to get burnt. Despite his efforts, Otto’s hand made contact with his face...without burning.

“Wh— Why aren’t you hurt?” Asked Electro. Otto didn’t even reply. This was his big plan. He was infinitely happy. Within seconds, he propelled himself off the ground and pulled his love in for a kiss. The first, non-painful one they shared.


End file.
